Broken Wiring
by Pixie-Hollows
Summary: When Bella Swan goes to work as a Nanny for one of the riches men in the country, she doesn't expect her boss to be like he is. How will he concentrate on the children with his sexy voice in her ear through the broken wiring. What will she do about Mr Cullen (all human)
1. Chapter 1

Broken wiring

"What the hell Alice this is not a regular house, it is a fucking mansion?" I whisper shouted to my best friend as she pulled up to the house we was to be working at.

"Ok so it's not, but I need the help these kids are crazy and without Rosalie here I need the help."

My best friend Alice works as a nanny for who seems to be the richest person alive, who apparently doesn't have any children of his own but has hiss cousins staying with him over the summer.

"How can you say that you have only done this once?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She game me an exasperated look and usher me to the door where two security guard checked who we were and handed us talking devices to be placed in our ear and on our wrist to talk into, string it to the right frequency.

"What are these for?" I asked Alice as we walk down the hall to the nursery.

She gave me a "duh" look but explains anyway "This is a big house we need to communicate some how, you are on line F and line F only. You can only communicate to and through me. Don't change the line, every one has one of these and you could end up talking to any one" I raised my eyebrow at her as we entered the room, but she brushed it off.

The children were all small but the youngest; Victoria was still in a cot, and nappies. She was Alice's job.

I had the twins to worry about. Jane and Alec were four years old and ,though I didn't know it was possible, even more hyper than Alice. However they weren't that hard to deal with, they were both highly intelligent and quite content on siting and reading when they weren't bouncing of the walls that is.

"Will you go to my room and get me my 3DS XL please." Alec looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes and big toothy grin and I could deny him nothing, even if the fact that a boy his age would have a games console like that was utterly prosperous to me.

Bending down to meet his eyes I said "of-course I can darling, where is your room." he looked up at me with shining eyes and proceeded to tell me that he was staying in the best bedroom at the end of the hall. As I walk down the hall to the final room, being the total clutz that I am, I managed to trip over my own to feet "Ow, fuck me!"

With that a smooth pantie soaking voice appeared in my ear, "As pleasurable as that sounds after you have been teasing me all day, I don't think that would be a good idea after a bang to the head like that." I was completely freaked out, I was being watch. But what freaked be out more was the way his words and gone strait to my core, and I had no clue who was speaking to me but there voice was fucking golden.

"W-who is t-this?" Great now I'm stuttering.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." Omg, the owner of the home I'm working in. Well after swearing at him down the obviously broken wiring in my ear I was going to be fired anyway. Might as well have some fun with this.

"Well Mr Cullen, teasing really? I don't think you should have been looking, aren't you a little old for me?" I said getting to my feet and walking into the room to get the games console I came looking for.

"Old Miss Swan, how dare you call me old I'm 25, and quite frankly when a beautiful would wearing a very short pair of shorts keeps bending down in front of my security cameras it pretty hard not to look when the screen is only inches from me face." WHAT...THE...FUCK! How could someone that young be this rich, and how the hell could he have any attraction to me. Even if it is just my ass.

"Well maybe it's there for you to look at maybe it's not, but that doesn't mean you have a real reason to be taking advantage of the fact that I'm no wearing much clothing. Especially when what Alice is waring is much more revealing than my outfit and she is much better eye candy for you than I." I said purposefully bending over more than I need to to pick up the DS of the floor.

I heard a small grown in my ear. "Trust me Bella, there is no better eye candy for me than you perfect little ass in them shorts." I almost swooned. How was he doing this to me I really knew nothing about this man, and yet he was exciting me with just words in my ear.

"How do you know my name then, Mr Edward Pervy Cullen?" I ask raising an eyebrow as I walked back down to the nursery because I was sure he could see me.

"Bella,Bella,Bella do you really think I would let someone spend the whole day with my family without checking on them first, and when my first image of you was your beautiful behind as you bent down to talk to the twins, I knew it would take a whole day away from my work to make sure you were worthy. A whole day, alone." the last words word were said so said so low so sexily, they went strait to my core wetting my panties.

"Oh god, Mr Cullen" I sighed as slipped back into the nursery to give Alec back his game.

I began to rub my thighs together to create some kind of friction "Don't get to excited Bells, there are children present. And Alice will be coming in in 3...2...1".

"Hiya! I got her to go to sleep so I can help you in here now." Alice smiled.

"Don't worry bells, I'll always be watching." That was Was the last thing I herd from Edward Cullen that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wiring 2

I couldn't sleep, I was five in the morning and I was yet together a wink. I still couldn't wrap my head around what had happened today or yesterday or whatever. I read a lot I had and English degree and I write. It's hard to get words to effect me, but to effect me like THAT. It just shouldn't be humanly possible, I just have to see him.

I pulled out my laptop and opened google, it felt like such an invasion of privacy. But I had to see him. As I typed his name in so any things came up, none of witch seemed right and as I was about to give up something caught my eye: EDWARD CULLEN, WASHINGTON'S ONLY MILLIONAIRE. That must be him as I click on the link a single picture came up a you man around say 25 with a tussled mop of bronze hair, beautifully high cheekbones and possibly the most gorgeous eyes of emerald green. Stood infront of none othe than the house I was at today. I had found him. The only writing said AT JUST 24 EDWARD TAKES ON THE FAMILY BUSINESS AND BECOMES THE NEW CEO OF CULLEN ENTERPRISES. That explains his millions at such a young age.

I couldn't believe it, not only was he telling the truth about his age but his sexy voice match he looks as he was quite possibly the most beautiful sexy creature ever to grass the earth with his presents.

Shutting of the computer I slid it under my bed and was out like a light. My dreams haunted by green eyes and bronze hair.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Bella wake up right now I have the best news everrrrrrrr!" Alice screeched into my ear. Rubbing my eyes I gave her a pointed what-the-fuck-was-worth-waking-me-up-for look." Mr Cullen wants us to be live in nannys which means we get to spend an entire summer living in that God of a house. And he wants us to move in today."

"Omg Alice this is amazing, I think. I mean what will we do about this apartment?" she gave me another "duh" look.

"We'll rent it out." se exclaimed jumping on my bed "I'm going to make sum breakfast pack a weeks worth of clothes we can get the rest of our things at the weekend."

Three hours later we had eaten, packed, left, arrived, been given our earpiece thingumabobs and were being shown to our rooms .

"Do you think these are the same ear things as yesterday?" I asked looking over at Alice before she entered her room opposite mine.

"Don't know maybe, though it doesn't really matter. They're only programmed to speek to each other. Why?" I PERTICULLY LIKED MINE.

"No reason." I said as we entered our separate rooms.

"Well I hope that was a lie miss swan, as i had this one kept special for you." I smirked. SO IT BEGINS

"That was rude Mr Cullen, you didn't even have the decency to say hello t me before you start flirting tut tut tut." I said as I began to unpack, we had been told we had two hours to get settled in our rooms. What are we supposed to do for two hours.

Edwards smooth chuckle in my ear was like music, beautiful "Well you know what ells is rude, Isabella." he drew out my full name, I hated that name and yet coming from his mouth made it sound like such a desirable name, beautiful, sexy. "The fact that you are only unpacking those retched shorts, why do you tease me so?"

I decided to completely ignore his question completely as it was just more fun this way. "I am completely sorry that my shorts are an issue in this line of work sir, but you are my boss and if you do have a problem with my wardrobe Mr Cullen I can go home and collect some leggings however I am sorry to say that I don't own any trousers. What with the climate here during the summer." I hear as slight growl in my ear as he proceeds to tell me that wont be needed because I have work to do. WITCH REMINDS ME..."Shouldn't you have work to do as well Mr Cullen, instead of watching me?"

"Call me Edward." he purrs into my ear. I smiled.

"I asked you a question Mr Cullen."I said dragging out his name trying to make it sound as sexy as possible.

"Well Isabella," he did the same to mine as I to his, only I seem to have been far more affected then him. " I am doing my work, only I, unlike you can see you whilst I do my work." WHAT SO HE IS ALWAYS GOING TO SEE ME, ALL DAY.

"Fuck me." I said shocked

"I will, just not yet."


End file.
